1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical card connector, and more particularly to an electrical card connector having a grounding plate.
2. Description of Prior Art
Modern times, the PC card is always used as an external equipment for increase the storage of the electrical consumer products, like Mobile phone, Digital camera, etc. The electrical card connector is used for electrically connecting the PC card and the electrical consumer products, and always comprises a grounding plate cover the parts of the terminals beyond the housing for stopping the Electro-Magnetic Interference. Usually, the housing forms a protuberance, and the grounding plate defines a hole mating with the protuberance for retaining with the card connector. However, this retaining structure between the grounding plate and the housing is not steady after the card repetitiously inserted into the card connector.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved card connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.